Crossover Characters
.This is a list of the characters for my crossover. Put your name here if you want be in it, and add any info. Powers are REQUIRED, but anything else is extra. Current Characters: Ben Tennyson Rex Salazar Jake Flint (Free Realms Dude) Steve (Mine Craft Guy) Talisman Fairy Buddah Slave Finn Jake (The dog) Mordacai Rigby Goku Sonic Robin Maxwell Cartman Ash Ketchum Kirby Sub Zero (MK) Harry Potter Meta Nui Dante Lyle Wyatt Master Cheif Will Alix Static (Sat90) Hean Jack Bink Tyran Sierra Evanman Paper Rocket Brian Bike (BIK3) Star Mark Twelven (Markthealien) Charbel Levin RATH Dan Turu Oh, and you can also suggest characters. They MUST be from MMOs or Video Games. But if you REALLY can't think of any, a cartoon. Cartoon (Hean) (Team Captain) Hean is a young boy, who finds Forevtrix sometime in the series. Before that, he has the abilityy to put people to sleep, cause them to have nightmares, and when they wake up-there dreas come true. Hean can only do the last one when he has full power. The Forevtrix takes away thoses powers once he gets it. At FULL power, he can posses people. Jack (Taken) (Cartoon's Team) Jack has the ability to bite things really hard, and enhanced durability. He can't fly, but can jump really high without hurting himself. He has enhanced strenght as well, as well as the ability to shoot lazers from his eyes. He looks like Morningstart except with different clothing. He wears a blue, short sleeved shirt, jeans, and has blue eyes. Bink (Team Captain) Bink has the ability to transmute any small-to-medium sized object she touches into a pure mass of a single element on the periodic table. For example, she could turn a baseball into a sphere of titanium, or a cloud of nitrogen (essentially vaporizing it). In order to use a certain element, she must have a sample of it on her person; she keeps these samples in tiny glass domes sitched into the sash she always wears. The rarer an element is, the less likely she is to have a sample. Tyran (Team Captain) Tyran's best friend created the Randotrix along with Tyran's father to stop Lamerik, an evilly lame dictator. After Tyran was 14 and his parents left the planet to hide he was given the Randotrix. He also has some special sunglasses that bring out his inner awesomeness, also causing him to call himself Saur, 'The Epicest Being In This Universe'. In this form he can go to the Cooliverse, an alternate dimension for epic people. He has an extremely strong bite, and a maced tail with spikes. His closest friends are Magno, Chococake, and Flourfire. N8 (Alix) (Taken) (Cartoon's Team) Unitrix Sierra (Taken) (Water's Team) Sierra truley is... different. She has the ability to turn her head 360 degrees, super sight, and detection even the slightest motion. She can also get rid of pollution. HOW COOL IS THAT?! Awesome Betterhero (Evanman) (Taken) (Rex's Team) Evanman was a master at chess. He beat all of the Guardians of Chess at chess. So they rewarded him with the power to move like any chess piece, and kill any human, animal, plant, or alien in that spot. But all the spots must be a square, and an equal size. Evanman used his power to assist a master magician to kill an evil master magician. But the evil master magician sapped the powers of the good master magician. Evanman was touching the evil master magician at the time, so he was treated with some of the power, but a lot of it. Evanman and the evil master magician entered a realm that no one had ever been to before. They had a fight by just thinking about their power. Evanman won and the evil master magician was killed. Evanman's magic left. But he used a potion to put that power in the good master magician. 3 years later, Evanman found out that he could pronounce a name of any single object backwards. Then a person he chooses would think about the object. The person's power set would disappear, and he would get a new power set that he could use to destroy the object. So say a villain with pyrokinesis ran at Evanman. Then Evanman said, "erif." Then the villain would think about fire, and his pyrokinesis would disappear. He would get hydrokinesis, since you can use it to destroy fire. The effect only lasts a few hours, though. Evanman is 14 years old. He is a little taller than Eric from Sidekick, and his appearance (face, hands, body structure, etc.) looks like a combination of Kid Flash and Superboy from DC Comics. The color of his hair is unknown. Evanman wears a hat that looks like a top of a rook, since it is his favorite chess piece. He wears a red mask. His costume is green, and he has a small bluish-yellowish cape that goes down to the bottom of his chest on his back. He has a red circle on his chest with a picture of a firey lightning bolt in it. He wears red gloves and red boots and a yellow belt. His shoes vary. Paper (Taken) (Cartoon's Team) Paper is a guy who has amnesia. He woke up one day remembering only one word, his name. He is a Lord of Magic, mastering in Chaos Magic and Order Magic. His costume bears resemblence to Doctor Fate. He can also chant backwards spells, not copying the ability from Evanman (is it copied from DC spells.) Rocket (Taken) (Rex's Team) Rocket has the power to replicate a person's powers. He can only replicate it if he comes in contact with the original power user's skin or hair. He can also match the person's appearance perfectly. Brian (Taken) (Water's Team) Brian can shape shift into any person/animal he sees, mostly aliens. Thats all he is known to do so far. Static Static's histroy is kind of complicated. No one knows his real identitly. There is a possibility that he once was an part of a secret Angecy but the fact is he's too yonug to be one. In the age of fourteen he has got awesome combact technices but is kind a humble. His blood stream is made of ionic particles. He can transform or morph into light, electrcity or plasma. And that suggets he was once a part of Cosmic DNA reticulam metamorphism project. The project was a secret one which was sponsered by NASA in a trail to create a new Gentic code which could transform humans to energy forms. But the project failed and all kids on which the testing was done dissapered. Static is the particle of the failed Project and last one of his kind. He came back after 5 years and during this time he has trained in some Sectert Agent and is now shows skills of a junior agent. But now he has left the Agency and steps up becoming a hero. In his human form he looks super cool with Electron-Blasters and with self gentaring engery module he's engery source nevr ends. Bike (B1K3) (Taken) (Rex's Team) B1K3 is someone who was brought up by crazy people that aren't his parents, he ran away from them when he was a child (somewhat six years ago) and discovered the power to transform anything into minerals or liquid (diamond, gold, iron, copper) just like Diamondhead, which he usually shifts into the forms of armor, weapons, shelter, shields, and more, he also has a thing for TNT, and carries it around just in case. Will Since Will's An Orishan, he can controll water. Since he's also Half Osmosian he Can Absorb matter and energy. Will can also multiply but it takes alot of energy out of him so he rarely uses it. Star (Taken) (Water's Team) Star can transform into any species that has ever walked the globe. Star is very sarcastic and likes to make jokes. Star also has anger issues due to his animal counterparts. He also is constantly hitting on women due to his animal drive to find a mate. Mark Twelven (Taken) (Bink's Team) Mark has a stronger memory than most, he is also adept at using most weapons, hence his ability to automatically learn how to use whatever weapon he touches. He also excels at hand-to-hand combat, as some would consider his fists leathal weapons. He also has a hint of magical abilitys as well, making him good with or without weapons.Almost like a Galvan, he understands and learns whatever he is taught in a matter of seconds after someone tells it to him, which makes him a must if you have a problem with something like locks no one has ever seen.He also is a good leader at times being able to lead a team through tough situation's. To top it all off, when his power is at it's gretest, he can activate the Hero Force. This gives him super strength, the ability to heal other people, manipulate energy, flight, and increased sight and hearing. He drives the dx Mark 12. Also he has the Revoukltion Omegatrix with alows him to transform into 1,000,911 difrent aliens (Mark added Electro) Charbel (Taken) (Bink's Team) He is a bright yellow, living laser beam and has lightning-shaped antennae, dark blue eyes, and a small limbless dog-like body. He is a living laser bolt. Like an ordinary laser bolt, he can fly and bounce off surfaces. He can destroy machines by entering them and making them malfunction, operating like a computer virus. But due to a malfuntion, he is very clumsy. He is a klutz who knocks over everything. Water (Team Captain) Water is a young demon/human hybrid. He battles with super human strentgh, energy manipulation, and flight. He can also use a nanachip that can create a tech sui for him. This will also cause his eyes to change color, also chaning his personality. Levin RATH (Taken) (Water's Team) Levin Rath (AKA "Lath" or "Rath") has enhanced speed, super felxability, and geniousness. Appearance Levin Rath has a Gourmand-Like appearance, with yellow and blue insides that can be seen through her stomach. She wears a brown and orange suit with pink pants and white gloves and shoes. She has a big head and four eyes but one of them is covered by her blonde hair, which resembles her real hair. (Credit goes to Upchuck prototypes) Alexx (Taken) (Rex's Team) Alexx is made of super-charged electrons, enebling him the ability to produce his own bio-electricity, use electromagnetism, and causing his blood to have the acidic properties of a car battery. Edgenheim Edge has the ability of giant static shocks (lightning) and large booms, big enough to deafen an enemy for a while. (thunder) Dan (Taken) (Bink's Team) Dan is a 15 year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and is 5''4. He is super intelligent, from having Galvan ancestors, he builds gadgets, weapons, and vehicles. He uses his intelligence and weapons to fight evil. He is also pretty agile.'' Turu (Taken) (Bink's Team) Turu he is 17 year old and has the: Rune Eyes - Allow me to see parts from the future, read minds, mind control, super vison (night vison, x-ray vison, heat vison) and other hidden powers in the eyes. Rex Forte Rex and his sister are the last galaxy lords he has the powers to control energy,fly,uses the deltamatrix and can enter (when enraged) his Galaxy Lord form. He has Godlike-human strength,speed, and durability. He also has Galvan intelligence,Energy Projection can fire energy(from any part of his body in any shape), and is a master marksman and swordsman. Combined together they can warp reality this makes them very weak though afterwards. Category:Characters